


Die erste Begegnung

by AleaThoron



Series: The Guardian [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Keine Pairings, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleaThoron/pseuds/AleaThoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Geburtstagskind, eine Burg und ein ungeplantes Abenteuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die erste Begegnung

**DISCLAIMER:** Nichts davon gehört mir, nur die Geschichte selbst.

**Titel:** Die erste Begegnung

**Charaktere:** Hermione Granger, Severus Snape

**Rating:** P6

**Warnungen:** AU; Prä-Hogwarts, keine Pairings

**Genre:** General

**Summery:** Ein Geburtstagskind, eine Burg und ein ungeplantes Abenteuer.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nichts davon gehört mir, nur die Geschichte selbst.

* * *

 

**Die erste Begegnung** by Alea Thoron

 

Ihre Eltern hatten sich freigenommen, hatten die Zahnarztpraxis für heute geschlossen, damit sie ihrer fünfjäh—  oh nein, jetzt sechsjährigen Tochter ihren Geburtstagswunsch erfüllen konnten. Hermione hatte sich sehnsüchtig gewünscht, ins Schottische Hochland zu fahren, um die Handlungsorte einiger ihrer Lieblingsbücher von Sir Walter Scott im Original sehen zu können. Oh, die Eltern waren so stolz auf ihr kleines Mädchen, das ihnen in den Ohren gelegen und so lange gequengelt hatte, bis sie sich erbarmt und ihr das Alphabet beigebracht hatten, damit sie ihre geliebten Bücher selbst lesen konnte.

Und nun stand Hermione leibhaftig hier. Doch es war alles so ganz anders, als sie es sich in ihrer überschäumenden Phantasie vorgestellt hatte. Nicht schlecht, wenn man Menschenansammlungen mochte oder nichts gegen lärmende Kinder hatte, die sich noch dazu völlig kindisch benahmen, allerdings auch nicht so schön, wenn man erst sechs Jahre alt war und versuchte, sich die Handlung des Lieblingsbuchs mit all seinen Helden in diesen Gemäuern vorzustellen.

Ein kurzer Blick hinüber zeigte ihr, dass sich ihre Eltern in den mitgebrachten Reiseführer vertieft hatten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit deshalb in diesem Moment nicht ganz so sehr wie sonst auf ihre Tochter gerichtet war. Das war die Gelegenheit, die Burg ein wenig auf eigene Faust zu erkunden, obwohl sie eigentlich sonst alles andere als abenteuerlustig war und schon gar nicht irgendwelche Regeln brach.

Unsicher blickte sie noch einmal auf die Tür, die sie mit ihren eingravierten Zeichen bis eben noch in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. Diese eingravierten Zeichen, die sie zu ihrer großen Enttäuschung nicht entziffern konnte, von denen sie allerdings zu wissen glaubte, dass es sich dabei um Runen handeln musste, schienen nicht für jeden sichtbar zu sein. Ihre Mutter hatte sie nur merkwürdig angesehen und ihr die buschigen Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen – so wie immer, wenn sie gerade etwas Unerklärliches gesagt oder getan hatte – leicht den Kopf geschüttelt und »Manchmal hast du einfach zu viel Phantasie. Da ist keine Tür.« vor sich hin gemurmelt und sich danach wieder der reichhaltigen Kunstsammlung zugewandt.

Bisher hatte Hermione nicht gewagt, die Gravuren auf der Tür zu berühren, aus Angst, dass irgendeiner der Wächter sie dabei entdecken und sie dafür ausschelten würde. Nein, sie war wirklich keine geborene Regelbrecherin, stellte sie leise aufseufzend für sich selbst fest. Doch irgendetwas zog sie magisch an, so dass sie wie unter Zwang die Hand hob und vorsichtig über eine der in sich verschlungenen Runen strich. Im selben Augenblick öffnete sich lautlos und wie von Geisterhand die angeblich nicht vorhandene Tür, um den Blick in eine dunkle Schwärze freizugeben. Sie stand dort, regungslos, doch mit einem derartig laut klopfenden Herzen, dass es sicherlich von allen Umstehenden gehört werden konnte. Sie konnte ihre Motive selbst nicht verstehen – sie war eine Leseratte, keine draufgängerische Abenteurerin – doch nach einem verstohlenen Blick in alle Richtungen – nein, niemand beachtete ihr Tun.

Die Schwärze – wohl ein Korridor – schien menschenleer, zumindest so weit sie sehen konnte, und ehe sie begriff, was sie tat, schlüpfte sie durch die Tür. Nun doch richtig neugierig geworden, machte sie zwei weitere Schritte und zuckte zusammen, als sie ein Knarren und dann ein leises Klicken hörte, das anzeigte, dass die Tür hinter ihr ganz leise ins Schloss gefallen war, und damit nicht nur die kreischenden Stimmen ausblendete, sondern sie auch von ihren Eltern abschnitt. Plötzlich voller Angst wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte, doch die Dunkelheit währte nicht lange, denn kaum hatte sie einen weiteren unsicheren Schritt nach vorn gemacht, erwachten plötzlich Fackeln zum Leben. Sie drehte sich herum, doch da war keine Tür mehr, keine Klinke, kein Garnichts. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen …

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns und mit heftigem Herzklopfen begann sie sich langsam vorzutasten, immer einen Schritt nach dem anderen, ganz vorsichtig. Die Wände und die Decke bestanden aus unbehauenen dunklen Steinen, der Boden jedoch aus schwarzen Fliesen, die das Licht der Fackeln widerspiegelten. Nach einer Strecke, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, endete der Korridor am Fuß einer Wendeltreppe. Hermione reckte den Kopf nach oben, um in die Dunkelheit zu spähen, doch sie konnte das Ende der Treppe nicht erkennen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, auf dem Bild der Burg im Reiseführer ihrer Eltern an dieser Stelle einen Turm gesehen zu haben, aber der Turm war eindeutig und ohne Zweifel da. Und auch jetzt und hier flackerten Fackeln auf, sobald sie den Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe setzte.

Sie krallte sich so sehr am Geländer fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und schob sich vorsichtig – immer eng an das Geländer gedrückt – hinauf, bis sie den nächsten Treppenabsatz erreichte, doch noch immer konnte sie das Ende der Wendeltreppe nicht erkennen. Die Tür zu ihrer Rechten war abgeschlossen, da half auch nicht noch so viel Rütteln – sie war und sie blieb zu. Aufseufzend begann sie die nächste lange Treppenflucht hinaufzusteigen, nun schon ein klein wenig forscher, um noch weitere zwei Mal vor einer verschlossenen Tür zu stehen.

Erst als sie das Ende der Treppe erreichte und die letzte verbliebene Tür probierte, öffnete diese sich mit lautem Quietschen und helles Sonnenlicht drang in die Dunkelkeit herein. Darüber erleichtert, wieder die Sonne sehen zu können und nicht länger in diesem Gang gefangen zu sein, schlüpfte sie aufatmend durch die Tür. Nun konnte sie vielleicht einen Weg nach unten finden oder – wenn es gar keine andere Möglichkeit gab – um Hilfe rufen. Ihr Bedarf an Abenteuern war jedenfalls für die nächsten fünfzig Jahre gedeckt. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie hinter sich das endgültige Klicken der schweren Tür hörte, durch die sie gerade gekommen war. Ihre Augen wollten sich mit Tränen füllen, doch sie drängte sie zurück, denn sie war mit ihren sechs Jahren ein praktisch veranlagtes Persönchen.

Wenn sie schon einmal hier oben war, konnte sie genauso gut einen Blick auf die Umgebung riskieren und sich für einen Augenblick mit der Schönheit der Landschaft ablenken, um danach nach einem Ausweg aus ihrer präkeren Situation zu suchen. Sie lief hinüber zur Brüstung, um festzustellen, dass sie gerade so über die hohe Außenmauer schauen konnte, wenn sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Aus dem Augenwinkel glaubte sie für einen Moment, hinter dem Mitteltürmchen des Treppenhauses eine schnelle Bewegung –wie das Flattern eines schwarzen Umhangs –wahrzunehmen, doch als sie den Kopf in die Richtung wandte, konnte sie nichts und niemanden entdecken.

Ihr Blick fiel nun auf eine weite hügelige Landschaft, in der kleine Dörfer wie bunte Tintenkleckse weit verstreut lagen. Langsam schob sie sich immer weiter an der Brüstung entlang, bis sie –fast auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Tür –in einiger Entfernung eine riesige spiegelnde Fläche, die einen großen See bildete, entdeckte. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, als sie nicht weit davon entfernt ein gewaltiges Gemäuer erspähte, eine Burg oder ein Schloss, das sich dort auf einem hohen Felsen über den See erhob und erstaunlich gut erhalten schien, ja, wie es aussah, möglicherweise sogar bewohnt sein könnte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, in ihrem Reiseführer, den sie natürlich vor der Reise eifrig studiert hatte, dieses Schloss auch nur mit einem Wort erwähnt gefunden zu haben.

»Oh…wie wunderschön!« Ehrfürchtig schaute sie auf die Burg mit ihrem chaotischen Durcheinander aus großen Türmen, vielen Erkern und spitzen Zinnen, bevor ihr Blick nach rechts hinüberwanderte zu einem fast undurchdingbaren dunklen Grün aus Blättern und Nadeln, um sich dann –wie magisch angezogen –erneut auf das Schloss zu richten. Je genauer sie das alte Gemäuer betrachtete, umso mehr Merkwürdigkeiten fielen ihr auf. Ganz besonders absonderlich erschien ihr ein 'Dreifach-Türmchen', das allen Gesetzen der Schwerkraft zu trotzen schien, während es sich wie Schwalbennester an einen der großen Innentürme klammerte. Auch wenn sie erst sechs Jahre alt war, so wusste sie doch genug darüber. »Wie ist das möglich …?«

»Du kannst es sehen, nicht wahr?«, fragte eine Stimme neben ihr, und als sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und klopfendem Herzen herumfuhr, sah sie einen Mann neben sich, der aus dem Nichts gekommen und aus einem ihrer Lieblingsbücher entstiegen zu sein schien. Der Mann trug genau die selbe dunkle Kleidung, wie die Helden aus ihren Büchern, einen langen schwarzen Kapuzen-Mantel, der bis zum Boden hinunter reichte, schwarze Hosen und eigentümliche schwarze Lederstiefel. Obwohl, dies war auch kein normaler Mantel, sondern irgendetwas anderes, eine Art Umhang, wie ihn in ihren geliebten Büchern von Marion Zimmer Bradley nur Druiden trugen.

Der Mann hatte die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und musste sich lautlos wie eine Schlange bewegt haben, da sie hinter sich keine Schritte gehört hatte. Obwohl er in ihrer kindlichen Vorstellung uralt zu sein schien, musste er, nach seiner Stimme zu urteilen, noch relativ jung, wenngleich erwachsen sein –jünger als ihre Eltern mit Sicherheit. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Nach dem ersten Schreck über die unerwartete Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen verspürte sie in seiner Gegenwart nicht eine Sekunde Angst, etwas, das eigentlich an sich bereits merkwürdig war, hatten doch ihre Eltern sie immer gewarnt, nicht mit Fremden zu sprechen, nicht einmal auf sie zu reagieren.

Das Erste, was ihr ins Auge fiel, als sie in sein halb unter der Kapuze verborgenes Gesicht sah, waren die schmalen Lippen und die übergroße hakenförmige Nase, die so prominent herausstach, das sie alle anderen sichtbaren Gesichtszüge erst einmal in den Hintergrund drängte. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick über die zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogenen Lippen nach oben, um dann von den von der Kapuze beschatteten Augen angezogen zu werden, die sich auf ihr Gesicht fixiert hatten, bohrend, als suche er nach irgendeinem Anzeichen für etwas, das ihr selbst verborgen war, wachsam. Sie schienen von einer ganz besonderen Schwärze zu sein, doch vielleicht täuschte sie sich dabei auch und es handelte sich nur um das Spiel des Schattens, der diesen Eindruck erweckte.

»Ja, natürlich kann ich es sehen.« Sie runzelte bei dieser Frage die Stirn.

»Es ist schon vor langer Zeit zerstört worden«, erklärte er scheinbar gleichgültig.

_> Von was sprach der Mann?<_ Nicht einen einzigen Augenblick verließ sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, einen lauernden Unterton in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen, obwohl sie in seinem Gesicht keine Regung erkennen konnte. »Wieso zerstört? Da ist nichts zerstört. Es ist wunderschön«, gab sie verwirrt zurück, während sie den Blick von ihm abwandte und einmal mehr auf die große Burg und die sie umgebenden Ländereien richtete. Die Schönheit dieses Teils der Landschaft nahm sie abermals gefangen – ließ sie andächtig auf das alte Gemäuer in der gar nicht allzu weiten Ferne schauen.

»Du kannst es sehen.« Dieses Mal war es keine wirkliche Frage, sondern eine reine Feststellung.

»Natürlich …«, erklärte sie mit fragendem Blick.

»Nur wenigen Menschen ist dies möglich, Kind«, unterbrach er sie. »Nur ganz besonderen Menschen«, setzte er nachdenklich hinzu, um sie erneut mit seinen schwarzen Augen beinahe zu durchbohren.

Braune große Augen blickten ihn nun beinahe ebenso bohrend an.

»Das ist eine Schule … eine Schule für ganz besondere Kinder. Eines Tages, wenn du elf Jahre alt sein wirst, wirst du einen Brief bekommen.« Er schob die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Jetzt konnte sie ihn endlich richtig erkennen. Ja, er war jung, weit jünger als ihre Eltern, und seine rabenschwarzen halblangen Haare glänzten im Sonnenschein. Er lächelte nicht, nicht einmal ansatzweise, seine Züge waren hart und nicht sonderlich anziehend oder vertrauenserweckend, und dennoch verspürte sie keinerlei Angst, ganz im Gegenteil – in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes empfand sie eine Art von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit, die sie ansonsten nur bei ihren Eltern verspürte, etwas, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

»Einen … Brief …?«, konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten zu fragen, doch der Mann schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

»Die richtige Zeit wird kommen … Bis dahin solltest du keine Angst vor dem Ungewöhnlichen in dir haben.«

Hermione runzelte über diese merkwürdige Wortwahl ihre glatte Kinderstirn, was ihre bereits in diesem jungen Alter ansatzweise eingegrabene Denkfalte zum Vorschein brachte, und begann gedankenverloren, an ihrer Unterlippe zu nagen, wie gewöhnlich, wenn sie über irgendetwas besonders scharf nachdachte. Dieser Mann schien ganz genau zu wissen, von was er sprach. _> Angst vor dem Ungewöhnlichen …<_ Was meinte er damit? Konnte es möglich sein, dass er diese merkwürdigen Dinge meinte, die immer dann geschahen, wenn die Kinder im Kindergarten sie mit ihren Hänseleien quälten oder sie ganz schreckliche Angst hatte? Doch woher sollte er davon wissen …

Wieder fiel ihr Blick auf die Burg und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, irgendetwas sehr großes mit riesigen Schwingen über dem dunklen Wald kreisen zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass sie viel zu weit entfernt war, um aus dieser Entfernung einen Vogel erkennen zu können, mochte er auch noch so groß sein. Die untergehende Sonne spiegelte sich auf der Oberfläche des Sees, und sie war sich nun sicher, dass es nur eine Sinnestäuschung gewesen sein konnte.

»Komm, ich bringe dich zurück in die Welt der Muggel.«

»Muggel …?«

Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort auf ihre Frage. Der Mann streckte die Hand aus und legte sie ihr sanft auf den Rücken, um sie vorsichtig vor sich herzuschieben. Sie spürte, wie eine Welle aus Wärme und Geborgenheit sie durchflutete, dort, wo diese große sanfte Hand sie berührte. Nur sehr schwer konnte sie sich von dem Anblick des Schlosses losreißen – doch was hatte er gesagt? _> Die richtige Zeit wird kommen …<_

 

**ENDE**


End file.
